Somebody
by ITeraPrince
Summary: We all need Somebody... even if we don't know it ourselves


Somebody

Snowflakes were slowly falling around her, some caught in her bushy hair. She had been walking for two hours mainly being that the town she was in was only accessible by foot. But she had to do it, she kept telling herself giving herself reassurance to keep going.

"Ginny have you seen Harry?" the youngest Weasley stopped combing her hair and gave her a questionable look, "Come to think of it… no I haven't Hermione is something wrong with him?" deep inside Hermione knew something was wrong; it was a feeling she was getting about him. "No I'm just wondering is all…" she lied in hopes of not bringing more attention to Harry than there is already.

Looking back on it 'that was weeks ago' she thought, that was when she began to really worry.

"Hey Dean have you seen Harry?" he smiled at her and suggested maybe he was at the quidditch pitch "He's been training really hard maybe he's there." That was true, there would be instances where he would skip studying and go straight to the pitch. She gave him her thanks and bolted out into the courtyard.

She had remembered the many times that he would smile during a match. His eyes would twinkle at the sight of the snitch. There would be nights where the both of them stood by the fire and he would reenact the events of the match. Hermione giggled to herself seeing Harry wave his arms around and pretending to ride on an invisible broomstick. It was nice to be there with him, to see him that happy.

Arriving at the pitch she was about to cross to the yard until Wood stopped her. "Hey! Hermione where you off to?" he still had his quidditch robes on, broom on the other hand. "I'm looking… for Harry." She amazed herself that she could get the words out while trying to catch her breath, but then Wood just frowned at her "Sorry Hermione you just missed him twenty minutes ago, he broke off to the dormitories saying that he felt really tired." This allowed her to calm herself; a picture came to her mind of Harry asleep in his bed.

These thoughts were the only thing keeping her warm outside in the snow, with each breeze that hit her body shook. Looking around at the town confirming the fact that no one has lived here in centuries. Snow stuck to the side of medieval wooden houses along a brick road. She mentally cursed at herself for not bringing anything more to keep her warm. Her long navy coat, scarf and beanie only kept her warm for so long until the breezes hit.

"Ms. Granger may I have a word?" Hermione shifted her attention to Madame Pomfrey standing by the doorway of the hospital wing. "Yes… excuse me for asking but what is this about?" the healer gave her a soft smile "You see, I've seen many things in my many years here in Hogwarts. Nothing almost happens the same way twice and I said almost. Mr. Potter has been in here more times than I can count, I've treated him for quidditch injuries, bruises and headaches… hmph reminds me of his father. You see I knew his father when I started out here in Hogwarts, I was still learning from the head healer and I saw James Potter often. And often Lily would show up more times than he would."

Hermione's eyes open wide at the sound of that name; she's heard it before "Lily? You mean Harry's mother Lily?" the healer nodded and continued "She came by to check on him and occasionally remind him about how reckless he's being then she would hug him. It was a sight to behold… one instance they're arguing then in a snap it turns into a sight of compassion. The same way it happens to you and Mr. Potter." Hermione was taken back at hearing this, her cheeks flushed a crimson red "Don't worry Miss Granger I can keep a secret."

Maybe that was when she realized or maybe she had already known but rejected it. Her feelings deep inside had gotten stronger for Harry overtime but her fears always got in the way. He always kept playing hero, in the midst of all that danger her heart jumped a lot. At first she told herself that it was normal for friends to feel that way in her early teens, but current events made them appear different. One thing she knew for sure was that she cared for him, truly and deeply she cared for him with every meaning of the word.

"Professor, I'm so confused I thought I knew what was going on but now I don't know what to think." McGonagall patted her shoulder and smiled sweetly at her "Miss Granger it is alright not to know everything, I've known you since you were a young girl and to see you grow as a woman each year has been a joy for me to see. But I could sense that you weren't ever truly happy with a pile of books at your side. On a slight humorous note… life is a book; it's easy to judge people by their covers. But it's what's deep inside the pages, the words that matter. For years you've kept your pages secret, your words hidden from the surface. Miss Granger… Hermione do an old lady and yourself a favor and open yourself up completely. "

Here she was, she finally made it to the Potter House. It was once inhabitable especially after that fateful night, but Dumbledore took the liberty to rebuild the house as a memorial to the Potters. She looked at the windows and there was light, warmth in them. She stepped up the steps to the door, her cold fingers slowly clenched together. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, her heart beating fast.

The door slowly opened, there he stood, and his piercing green eyes struck her numb. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" She entered past him and the door "Harry we need to talk…" her voice sounded so fragile as she sat on the couch. "Okay, Hermione." He closed the door and made his way to her. As he walked closer her heart beated faster, he sat down next to her immediately grasping her hands. "Hermione, you're so cold… what are you doing here?" This was it, everything led up to this one moment, the moment she opened herself up to him. "Harry… I came here to tell you that when you came into my life I was a scared little girl and right now I still feel like a scared little girl. For years I've tried to tell you something… it's been eating me on the inside. Harry my life before you was unbearable then you came along and I have never been this happy… you know everything about me, all my quirks, fears and dreams but I haven't been truly honest with you… about everything. Harry I just wanted tell you that… I love you, I'm glad that I exist." Tears blurred her vision; Harry smiled lifting his hand to her cheek. Their eyes met and Harry looked at her for the longest time before kissing her. Hermione smiled with dry tears on her cheeks. This was love, the way it was meant for her to feel. He pulled away gently, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Welcome Home, Hermione."


End file.
